Alcatraz Escapees
The Alcatraz Escapees are a team, consisting of Frank Morris, John Anglin, Clarence Anglin, and Allen West, who battled the Prison Breakers in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. They were portrayed by Sam Macaroni, Robert Hoffman, Nice Peter, and Zach Sherwin, respectively. Information on the rappers Frank Lee Morris, John William Anglin, Alfred Clarence Anglin, and Allen Clayton West were four inmates who took part in the infamous Alcatraz escape in June 1962, which may have been the only successful escape from Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary in that facility's history. Late on the night of June 11 or early morning of June 12, Morris and the Anglin brothers tucked papier-mâché heads resembling their own likenesses into their beds, broke out of the main prison building via an unused utility corridor, and departed Alcatraz Island aboard an improvised inflatable raft to an uncertain fate. West had used cement to shore up crumbling concrete around the vent opening in his cell, which later hardened, narrowing the hole and fixing the grill in place. By the time he was able to remove the grill and re-widen the hole sufficiently, the others had left without him. Hundreds of leads have been pursued by the FBI and local law enforcement officials in the ensuing years, but no conclusive evidence has ever surfaced favoring the success or failure of the attempt. Numerous theories of widely varying plausibility have been proposed by authorities, reporters, family members, and amateur enthusiasts. In 1979, the FBI officially concluded, on the basis of circumstantial evidence and a preponderance of expert opinion, that the men drowned in the frigid waters of San Francisco Bay before reaching the mainland. The U.S. Marshals Service case file remains open and active, however, and Morris and the Anglin brothers remain on its wanted list. Lyrics Frank Morris is in grey, John Anglin is in dark slate grey, Clarence Anglin is in rosy brown, and Allen West is in light slate grey. All four/three members of the group rapping together is in normal text 'Verse 1:' Let's drop the Chicken Foot and settle this once and for all! We've got security on this battle, but this time there's no unlocked doors! And we're about to mark your fate, so you should squeeze out through your grates Before I give you a dose of how I like to serve my fellow inmates! Don't squander, we're more ruthless than your average prison gang! We've got those sharp-shot bars to rip through all your origami prison plans! Our rhymes are like Francisco Bay; ice-cold, with treacherous histories! Hiding trickery from inside the cells, break out Davino victories! Leave you shot Behind the Walls, and bury your bodies without a witness Make your nose bleed and smack you till your face is redder than Litmus! You're a last minute disgrace, our breaks come placed with an open case! So you should make like our escape plans, and leave without a trace! 'Verse 2:' We achieved the Rock's defeat, you watched your Pilot retreat! We'll light you up like 103.7 with clumps of chumps and pig meat! You'll crash and burn like Lincoln's killer rapping fallacy! I'm not surprised they're bad; shocking seems to run in the family! But Hector seemed to pay off more than all that money Sucre stole! 'Cause now his Tweener's going Haywire with some Maricruz Control! Who you dissing? You stole Hughes and robbed our film for centrality! The only thing you're good at breaking from is your own originality! Trivia *They are the first real criminals to appear in a battle. *They are the first characters to appear in black and white. *They are the first characters to rap in one location but in multiple different areas. *They are the first team to split up partway through the battle. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Nice Peter Category:Zach Sherwin Category:ERBofSmoshery